Fast Away the Old Year Passes
by King in Yellow
Summary: Senior year of Kim in college. New Year's Eve and Kim is letting Bonnie use the house for a Theater Department party. Zaratan used to complain of the way Bonnie and Ron were their own worst enemies in college, neither knowing how the other felt and too scared to ask. Here's an example. Ron, Bonnie, and too much Zita (at least in Bonnie's opinion) – Best Enemies series.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are all owned by Disney. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Senior year of college for Kim. Shego is in law school. Justine Flanner and Monique also live in Kim's large house, along with:  
 **Ron Stoppable** : Filled out nicely during his summer in Japan after high school. Continues to workout, but pays less attention to martial arts. Doesn't plan to graduate in the spring, but will stay in college.  
 **Rosita Flores** : Dated Ron briefly in high school, but her parents didn't approve because he was Jewish. Pressured to marry after high school graduation, she walked out on her abusive spouse. Her family cut her off and her husband fought the divorce not out of love, but to cause her more pain. Broke, Kim let her stay at Casa Possible. Zita started doing menial work at Lipsky and Load, but quickly showed managerial skills.  
 **Bonnie Rockwaller** : Kim and Bonnie thought it bad luck when they ended up as roomies as college freshmen, but became friends. Bonnie's family lost most of their money in the recession. During sophomore year she fell for Ron, then discovered he was in love with Yori. Bonnie and Ron eventually regained friendship their junior year, and now both are fighting the fact they recognize deeper feelings for the other (without knowing how the other feels).

 **Fast Away the Old Year Passes (But the New Doesn't Look Much Different)**

"Thanks again," Bonnie told Kim and Shego.

"No problem," Shego assured her, "Thank Ron's mom and dad for keeping the twins while Kim and I hit the party at her parent's place. Oh, and Ron, of course, and Zita."

Monique looked down at the brand new engagement ring on her finger, "I won't be around to get in the way of the drama department party. What are they going to do when you graduate?"

"Not my problem," answered Bonnie. She turned to Justine, "You and Felix going to a party?"

"Correct. The home of Kim's parents. You promised everyone would be gone by two?"

Bonnie crossed her fingers for luck, "Yes."

Justine left in mid-afternoon for the Renton home, and Will picked up Monique an hour later – both a little uncertain of how some of her friends and family would take the news of their engagement.

"Give Hana a big hug from brother," Ron told Kim and Shego as they put on their coats. "I'm glad she likes playing with the twins."

"Yeah... Sorry you and Julie broke up."

He shrugged, "Just didn't work out."

"Don't worry," Zita assured them, "I'll give him his New Year's kiss." She glanced over to make sure Bonnie had noticed her comment. It was clear to her that Bonnie felt an interest in Ron, even if Ron seemed oblivious. But Zita had always been beneath Bonnie's notice in high school, and Bonnie still didn't treat her especially well, so Zita took some pleasure in upsetting Bonnie by flirting with Ron.

Bonnie noticed, but gritted her teeth and said nothing. She felt extremely jealous of the easy friendship that existed between Zita and Ron. One night, when the women of the house were up talking, she had heard Zita tell Monique that she had no real interest in Ron, or any man, at this point in her life. But Bonnie did not believe Zita, she flirted too much with him to believe she felt no romantic interest. "Thanks for helping," she told them.

"No problem," Zita told her. "I have nowhere to go, and," she swung her hips and bumped Ron, "I love being in the kitchen with my man."

Ron just laughed. "Everything else set?"

"Yes," Bonnie assured him. "Can I help in the kitchen?"

"Don't you have to greet people as they arrive?"

"It's a couple hours 'til the party."

They chatted as they worked in the kitchen. Zita was excited to be starting evening business classes at the community college. "Honestly," she complained, "I don't think anyone at Lipsky and Load knows Adam Smith."

"Adam Smith..." mused Ron. "Who does he play for?"

"First real economist," sighed Zita, "said people work to make money. The shoemaker isn't in business to make shoes, he's in business to make money."

"But he makes shoes!"

"Only to make money! No one there seems to get it. Drakken has brilliant flashes – but half of them are still ideas to take over the world. No profit there. Wade would be happy doing research with no application, and Kim's brothers just want to blow things up."

"So, you'll look for a job somewhere else? asked Bonnie.

"Maybe the community college has a course on herding cats. They just need someone to point them in the right direction."

"Hand me an oven mitt," barked Ron. "This batch of cookies is done."

The Rasmussen twins arrived forty minutes later. They had loved drama class in high school, but their parents made it clear they were to take 'serious' classes in college. But the two girls hung out with the theater group and could be seen in bit parts and crowd scenes in productions.

"You're early," Bonnie told them as she opened the door.

"We want to help," one told her.

It didn't surprise Bonnie. She found them almost sickeningly sweet. "Thanks, I..." There was a lot of cleavage visible as the twins took off their coats.

Inga giggled as Bonnie stared, "We dressed as serving wenches."

"You didn't need to come in costume."

Her sister also giggled, "It's more fun this way. This is a great house! How can we help?"

Bonnie pointed, "Kitchen's that way. Ron's the boss."

Thirty minutes later Derek, Bonnie's current steady arrived. Tall, dark, and sinister, he swept her off feet and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Bonnie strongly suspected he was gay. She wondered if he was in the closet and using her for a disguise, or if he was in denial of his sexual identity the way Kim had been for years until she fell in love with Shego. Still, he was a very nice guy despite the fact he looked like a villain. Even an idiot wouldn't dare hit on her with Derek around.

"Everything ready? Can I help with anything?"

"Hmm... You can help me greet people or go to the kitchen and ask if there's work for you to do there. The Minnesota Twins got here first and volunteered. They dressed like serving wenches."

"No one told me it was a costume party."

"I'm not in costume."

"Ah, but you are always dressed as the most beautiful woman in the room."

"We're the only two in the room."

"See? I'm right."

"Kitchen, now." She watched him head for the kitchen. A real boyfriend would have kissed her. She wondered if living with Kim had made her more tolerant or if gay men simply seemed less threatening to her.

The party picked up steam quickly when the appointed hour arrived.

Professor Fowler, with very little success, tried to keep the younger students away from alcohol. His wife, with slightly more success, kept reminding him it was not an official university function and it was between semesters.

Professor Edwards stood at the center of a large throng of admirers, who flattered her in any way possible in hopes of a larger role in the spring musical.

In the role of hostess Bonnie circulated through all the cliques, asking if everyone was having a good time.

Inga, with bottle opener by the tub of ice filled with beer, and her sister by the nonalcoholic punch, along with Zita bringing trays of snacks from the kitchen, insured that everyone had a good time.

Bonnie took a break to go to the kitchen to thank Ron. As she pushed open the door she heard him saying, "–until the mini quiches are done."

Ron and Zita looked over as the door opened.

"Wanted to say you're doing a great job."

"Thanks," answered Ron.

"Serving cheerfully until midnight," Zita assured her. "Then kitchen closes." She looked at Ron, "Remember, I promised you your New Year's kiss."

Bonnie gritted her teeth and backed out of the kitchen. She had to find someway to get rid of Zita. Suddenly giving Ron a kiss at midnight was the most important thing in the world to her. _"How do I get rid of Zita?"_

Most of her hostess duties were routine, but at eleven Marty ran over, breathless, to request, "Two white sheets and a can of shaving cream."

"Two white sheets and a can of shaving cream?"

"Yeah, or one white sheet and a white bath towel... Oh and a big safety pin or two, if they're handy."

"Why?"

"Some improv to impress Edwards. I'm going to use one sheet as a robe, with a shave cream beard for the passing year. Going to fold the towel, or other sheet, like a diaper, for Derek."

"Derek? In a diaper?"

"He agreed, if you have the stuff."

"Hold on, I think we do."

Looking through the medicine chest for the shaving cream gave Bonnie an idea. She delivered the supplies to Marty and Derek and told them what room to use for changing, then found Zita.

"Zita?"

"Yes?"

"I've got a huge headache," Bonnie complained, "and we're all out of aspirin. Could you–"

"No we're not. There's a half-full bottle upstairs."

"I just looked."

"You must have missed it. I'll get a couple for you."

Bonnie waited. Zita would not find a bottle of aspirin – not where Bonnie had hidden it. Zita returned, "I can't leave the party, I'm the hostess. Could you... I'll pay you! Forty dollars, it's all the cash I have, please go to the drug store and–"

"What is wrong with you?" snapped Zita. "Friends don't..." She noticed tears in Bonnie's eyes, and suspected headache was not the sole cause. "What is wrong with you?"

"Headache, I told you. And when have we been friends?"

"And whose fault is that?"

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't treat anyone well in high school."

"You've been out of high school for years. Even Justine is friendlier than you are. You... This is about Ron and me. You have a crush on Ron and–"

"I do not have a crush on Ron!"

"Everyone who isn't blind or named Ron Stoppable can tell you've got a crush on him."

"Yeah, and what does he think about me?"

Zita chewed her lip nervously before being evasive, "Heck if I know. Ron likes everyone."

"I treated him like dirt in high school... I threw myself at him once, but... Never mind. Yori. I... I just get so jealous of the way you and Ron... You're right. I'm not a nice person."

"I just flirt with him to get under your skin," Zita confessed

"You don't like Ron?"

"Of course I like him. Who wouldn't like him? He's the nicest guy I know... Look, my life is totally screwed up right now. I don't need any romantic ideas messing things up more. I don't know where his head is, whether he's still stuck on that Yori or not."

"Yeah," agreed Bonnie in a glum tone.

"How about a New Year's resolution for both of us," Zita suggested. "We try and be nicer to each other. Let's end the cycle."

"I'll try," promised Bonnie. "Try to be friendly to you. You're really not trying to..."

"I'm not trying to hook Ron, if that's what you mean. And I'm not playing head games with you, if that's what you mean. You really have a headache?"

"Yes, tonight has really been stressful."

"I'll go to the drugstore for you. Give me a ten. I'll bring you back your change."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Oh, if I'm not back someone will need to give Ron a New Year's kiss."

"Thank you, I–"

"Don't thank me. I don't know where Ron's head is." Zita paused a moment. "I know he wouldn't hurt you, not on purpose. He wouldn't hurt anyone. But... Don't let yourself get hurt."

Eleven-forty-five. Bonnie noticed Ron was out of the kitchen and looking around. She went over and whispered, "Zita left for a minute. I'll be in the kitchen in ten minutes."

"Where's Zita," Ron asked ten minutes later.

"I've got a headache, she went for aspirin."

"But there's aspirin in–"

"No, there's not. And she told me to give you a New Year's kiss."

"But Derek is–"

Her hand went over his mouth, "Derek is doing improv at the moment, and loving it." She took her hand from his mouth and put her arms around him, "now kiss me."

"It's not time to–"

"Call it a rehearsal," she told him, and kissed him.

His arms went around her, holding her tight.

Bonnie broke the kiss at the first ring of a church bell, "Rehearsal's over," she told him, and kissed him again.

The kiss lasted through the next eleven tolls of the bell. "Happy New Year," Ron murmured when it finally ended.

"Oh yeah," Bonnie panted, "I–" she suddenly pushed him away, startled by the fact one of the Rasmussen twins stood, open-mouthed, in the kitchen doorway.

"I, uh, didn't see Ron and wanted to make sure someone welcomed in the New Year with him."

"Consider it welcomed," snapped Bonnie.

The blonde giggled, "You might want to wipe the lipstick off his face before anyone else sees him."

"You didn't have to," Ron said as Bonnie used a napkin to wipe his face.

"No, I wanted... I mean, you... You and Zita did so much to help me... I wanted to thank–"

"Going to kiss her too?"

"Ron! I'm trying to be serious. Look, I'll help you clean up after people leave, then I want to thank you. Anything you want? Anything?" Bonnie almost blushed as she said it. _"That is such a line from a cheesy porn movie,"_ she thought, her heart racing as she wondered what he would request.

Ron took a deep breath, wondering if Bonnie realized she'd just given him a line from a bad porn flick and wondering what he should say. "That's Kim's line."

"What?"

"The anything line. You have a headache. You need to get some sleep."

"But–"

"It'll do you more good than the aspirin." _"And when I'm done cleaning up I'm going to take a very cold shower... Wonder if I should try and get a phone number for... Nah, can't remember which one was flirting with me."_

"I guess you're right," sighed Bonnie. "Can I give you a rain check on the anything? I don't think Kim has it copyrighted."

 _"Cold shower for sure."_ "No, that's okay. Just take care of yourself."

Disappointed, and feeling slightly rejected, Bonnie sighed, "You're probably right." _"I am dumping Derek. I need a straight guy to get my mind off Ron."_

-The End-


End file.
